


A Long Night

by Meliebell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9363071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliebell/pseuds/Meliebell
Summary: Sirius is out witted by his twin daughters and must use desperate measures in order to stay out of the dog house, so to speak. Our favorite characters band together in order to save Sirius. Will also include flash backs on how Sirius ended up in this situation to begin with, because how in the world did his life become this?!





	1. Oh No Galileo Galilei!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi chapter fic. How many chapters? Depends on how the antics of this adventure pan out, but I will try to update regularly. I hope you all like it. Rated E because Stuff might get lemony in flash backs. Who knows.

Sirius chased the two screaming toddlers around the library, laughter filled the air of their home. The two children dashed around the chaise lounge, past a bust of Galileo Hermione had picked out and placed herself. He himself didn't quite understand this mans importance, but Hermione had been so excited when she found it while they were doing date night. 

"You cant catch us daddy! You cant catch us!" The twins poked their heads around the bust, tongues pointed straight out towards him. 

"Oh I can't, can I?" Sirius ran straight towards them, and they giggled running away. The chase was always the fun part, but the catch was always anticipated and loved. 

Sirius bumped the plinth the bust stood on, barely clipping it with his foot. He whipped around, and watched in what seemed like slow motion as the bust, Hermione's beloved bust tipped back and then forward on its plinth. He dove forward, reaching out to catch it before it hit the floor, but the bust grazed his fingers, shattering on the floor. 

He heard giggling behind him, and looked back, the twins, his lovely twins were starring, huge grins plastered on their angelic faces. 

"Whoopsidaisies!" Exclaimed Sirius.   
"Don't tell mummy okay my sweets?"

He went and kneeled by his daughters, a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Caeli, Kira, you can not tell mummy."

"Okay daddy! We'll wait until mummy comes home!"   
And with that they sprinted through the house, he heard their bedroom door slam shut and mad laughter emitting from behind.

He stared at the shattered bust and sighed. Running his hand through his long hair. This was nothing a simple reparo couldn't fix. He was a wizard after all, what was he worried about? He reached into his back pocket for his wand, but his hand met flat rough jeans. What in the bloody hell? He always kept his wand in his back pocket...

Sirius looked around the room, it probably fell out in the chase. But he couldn't see hide nor tail of his wand. Walking around, he up ended the cushions on the lounge, toppled a couple books, his search became desperate. He looked up at the mantle, the clock chimed. 5 pm. Hermione had said she would be home by 9 at the latest. No big deal, he had plenty of time to figure this out. 

Then he heard a squeal and a shatter from the girls room. He bounded towards their door and pushed. It didn't budge. Locked. How did the little devils lock it? The handle was much taller than them. Unless..... They had his wand! 

"Kira, Caeli! Open up girls, daddy wants to play too!" He used his sweetest voice, the one that used to make them swoon with unconditional love. This time however nothing, just more giggles. 

"Does daddies girls want to play with puppy?"  
Sirius transformed into Padfoot and pawed at the door, whining to be let in. They usually loved playing with Padfoot. He sniffed at the bottom of the door, tongue jetting out to lick his snout. He saw one hazel eye, Caeli, that cheeky pixie was taunting him! 

"Hi puppy!" More giggling, and a second darker eye joined the first. Kira began laughing manically. "Daddies a puppy! Daddies a puppy!"

Padfoot huffed and transformed back. The girls let out sounds of disappointment.   
"Do you want to play with puppy my lovelies?"  
"YES!" They both chimed.   
"Well you can't play with puppy if your doors locked."  
More giggling and he heard them scamper away. He could hear the lid of their toy chest open, and the unmistakable sound of blocks scattering the floor.   
How in the hell was he going to get in? He had to figure this out soon, or he might just get in trouble with his wife... And no one wanted to be on the bad side of one Hermione Black nee Granger. He would have to call in reinforcements. This was going to be embarrassing, and he knew damn well said reinforcements would never let him live this night down. 

Sirius moved back into the library and knelt by the floo. Tossing in the glittering sand he stuck his head in.

"I need you to come over, we have a bit of a problem."

He stood up and moved away from the fireplace just as green flames shot up and a figure emerged.


	2. Taken for Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus joins the mix and helps Sirius with his little problem. Will they be successful?

The green flames of the floo burst out of the grate and a figure emerged. 

"Moony my dearest friend, do you know how much I love you right now?"

Remus dusted off his robes and glared at Sirius. 

"This better be a good emergency Sirius, not like that one time you ran out of toilet paper and no one was home. I just got Lillith down, and Nymphadora was putting on something sexy."

Sirius loved when Remus glared, it could always make him feel giddy. 

"This is way better! The girls"

Remus put his hand up, interrupting. 

"What happened with the girls Sirius, and this better not be like when Caeli farted loud enough to wake up her sister..."

"No, no nothing like that." 

The memory had Sirius laughing earnestly. He had called Remus through the floo, it was a major emergency! His daughter, his precious angel had farted! How adorable was that. 

"Sirius, I'm being Serious." He ignored the other mans wide grin.

"What happened."

"Well me and the girls where playing chase, you know like we do." 

He started toeing the carpet, a look of guilt tainting his face.

"And?"

"And, I knocked over Hermione's bust of that Gally dude!"

"First, it's Galileo, second, just repair the damn thing. You are a wizard are you not?"

Sirius groaned and looked sheepishly at his closest friend. 

"Yah a wizard without a wand..."

At that Remus broke down, laughter spilled from his mouth, loud and hearty. He threw his head back, gails flowing through the room. The sound triggered more laughter from further in the house. The pesky twins knew Uncle Remus was here now. 

Sirius stood in front of his friend. Arms crossed, lips turned down, but his eyes betrayed him. They shone with mischief. 

When Remus finally stopped laughing, he ruffled Sirius hair playfully.

"Oh dear Padfoot, you have soooo much to learn about parenting. Rule 1: Do not ever let your child get ahold of your wand.  
Rule 2: When they do, because they will. Do not let them out of your sight. Where are my precious angels?"

Sirius looked down at the floor again. Words barely audible spilling out of his mouth. 

"What was that? I can't here you Pads, where are the girls."

Sirius groaned. 

"They took my wand and locked themselves in their room."

"Wait what? How did they manage that?" 

Remus was seriously impressed, barely four years old and already performing somewhat controlled magick?

"They're Hermione's, how else do you think?" Sirius couldn't keep the grin off his face. 

Of course his daughters would inherit their mothers intellect, but it also seemed that they took his mischievous side.

"Okay Pads, first lets fix this before Hermione sees." 

Remus swept his wand over the shattered bust and it flew completely fixed back onto its plinth. 

"Second lets get your wand back. It shouldn't be to hard right? I mean what can two, four year olds do?" 

They both laughed and made their way to the bedroom door. 

Remus knocked, polite as always, even in the face of two little girls, especially these two little girls. They had him wrapped around their tiny pinkies. 

"Girls, Uncle Remus is here to see you. Come out and give me a HUGE hug!"

They heard scrambling as the girls ran and fell over each other to get to the door. It flew open to reveal two very messy haired girls. They screamed in delight and flew into his arms, talking rapidly about how daddy broke mummys toy, and how daddy became puppy and how they were being good little girls like always. Sirius looked over Remus shoulder, stern eyes meeting those little orbs of happiness. He melted instantly and reached for one of his daughters, but they just jumped out of Remus' arms and ran back into their room. Door slamming once again. 

"What in blue blazes just happened?" Remus looked shocked by the display. 

Giggling erupted and Remus went to twist the handle, but was met with a small electric charge. He pulled his hand back, cursing under his breath. Sirius was trying to stifle his laughter, failing epically. 

"What's wrong little Moony? Little girls confuse you?"

"It's alright, I've got this." He reached for his wand, but alas, it wasn't there. 

Sirius erupted in laughter, falling to the floor rolling around like the loon he acted to be. 

"What were your rules Remus?! Never let children take your wand and what? Never let them out of your sight with said wand?! This is to good to be true."

Remus walked over Sirius' shaking body and 'accidently' kicked him in the side. 

"Get up you arse. We have a problem... They should not have been able to perform such a strong spell, and now they have both our wands. We need help. Before Hermione gets home. She's going to kill you for sure."

Sirius sat up and looked at the time. 6:30, they still had time. They just had to put their heads together and think quickly. There was no way two little girls could out smart two of the infamous Marauders. 

How did he end up in this predicament to begin with? Shoot, before he met Hermione, all he had to worry about, was how he would feed himself. Even that was easy to fix, he just bummed food from his friends houses. Staying for dinner more often than not. It was because of this, that led to his meeting and falling for Miss Hermione Granger.


	3. Sparks Burn Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back sequence where Sirius remembers the exact moment he fell in love. Things are about to get juicy, or are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this story is about to earn its E rating.

Flash Back  
~~~~~~~~~~

Six years ago

Sirius was sitting at the long kitchen table in the basement of Grimmauld Place. The Order was busy discussing the plans on how to end the war, but everyone knew that Harry was the end. Only he could defeat The Dark Lord. The Order just needed to be there to fend off the ever growing army of Death Eaters and dark creatures Old Voldy was able to recruit. Sirius sipped at his fire whiskey, letting the tumbler linger near his lips as he watched the members debating how to handle to situation. 

So far they had decided to continue leaving a couple people posted at Hogwarts. Minerva would be their eyes on the inside, Snape of course was acting Headmaster, he was no longer a member of the Order and they needed someone to protect the children from him and whomever he may let into the school. Term would be starting soon, and they needed to make sure the children all made it safely. Intel reported that Death Eaters may stop the Hogwarts Express in search of muggleborns and The Golden Trio. Little did they, and little did the Order know, Harry Potter and his friends would be long gone. Only Sirius knew of their plans, and only because he had walked in on the trio packing and putting together plans. Hermione was doing the majority of it all. She was devising a way to fit everything they needed into three back packs and her purse. How this would work he didn't even know, but Hermione was the most brilliant witch of her age and would have no issue figuring it out. 

The trio was currently in the boys room making the preparations. Hermione was waving her wand over her purse, murmuring incantations, layering them over and over. Her ultimate goal was to have her beaded bag bigger on the inside, without it being obvious or heavy. That was the hard part, the expansion was easy, but whenever she added a couple books, the weight was defiantly evident. If they were going to be tracking all over looking or Horcruxes, they couldn't be hindered by the weight of their packs. The back packs weren't a problem, they were only going to keep basics in those, just in case they were lost. Her purse however would carry all the essentials. Extra clothes, medicines, research books and the tent. Things they couldn't survive without, and so far she wasn't getting anywhere. The boys were distracting her, so she sent them out to dig through the mounds of laundry Molly had recently finished for them. They left grumbling about having to do chores making Hermione sigh. How could they ever complete this quest if they didn't even want to sort through their own laundry?

Sirius had made his way up to the bedroom, and was watching Hermione. He watched as she growled, actually growled in frustration. Her wand movements became more frantic, her anger growing. Sirius could see her hair becoming visibly more frizzy, the ends crackling, he felt a sudden wave of anger rush through the room, her hair whipped up in a wild display, wand movements a blur. It was in that moment of watching her uncontrolled anger, in that moment of passion that Sirius felt his heart jump into his throat. It was that moment, that he fell in love with his god sons seventeen year old friend. That he fell in love with Hermione Granger. The furry turned him on to no end. 

He moved into the room silently. Walked up behind her, grasped her shoulders, spun her around and pulled her slight frame into his much taller body. He held onto her as he slammed his lips against hers. Fingers flexed into her soft skin as he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips. Her hands came up and laced those perfect nimble fingers into his long black hair, they gripped the strands tightly as she moaned opening her mouth to his advances. The sound sent the most brilliant vibrations through his entire body. He ran his hands up her neck, caressing lightly before taking her face and tilting it upward. He traced his tongue and lips down her chin, along her newly exposed neck. Teeth grazed her artery, Hermione let out a gasp. Sirius took that as a sign to continue his treacherous path over her delectable skin. Nipping lightly at the skin on the base of her neck, he traced the outline of her blouse, running over the tops of her breasts. He pulled away long enough to strip her of the damned blouse covering her beautiful body. As her breasts were freed from the confining top Sirius let out a throaty groan. 

"Beautiful," he murmured "Absolutely gorgeous."

Hermione tightened her grip on his hair, the luxuriant strands, soft and thick in her hands. Sirius attacked her breasts with vigor, his lips instantly wrapping around one raised nipple, teeth grazing the peak. His other hand kneaded her other, fingers rolling her other nipple into a perfect point. He could feel her body bucking against his, the scent of arousal rolling off her body in waves. Sirius moved her backwards until they made contact with a wall, and let his body roll over hers, his erection briefly making contact with her clothed center. They both gasped, shaking visibly. 

"Sirius, please, I need you. I need this." Hermione was panting rapidly, her eyes penetrating his very soul. His heart melted as he stared heatedly into her hazel orbs. The lust was palpable. He didn't break the eye contact as he slipped one hand down her front, fingers making quick work of the button and zipper of her tight jeans. His hand dipped into the opening, caressing her heat over her panties. 

"Sweet Merlin." He whispered, burying his face in her wild mane.

Hermione response was a perfect moan, hips grinding into his hand, trying to gain friction. He rewarded her by moving her panties to the side, and slipping a long dexterous finger along her seam, dipping in, brushing against her swollen clit. She was marvelously wet, perfectly, wonderfully wet. He slipped a finger towards her entrance, circling with anticipation. 

A creak outside the door made them both jump. The creaking came closer, and Sirius pulled away, ducking down to grab her shirt, Hermione zipped her jeans up, just as Sirius handed her shirt over, slipping it on just as the door swung open. Harry walked in.

"Hermione, I needed to know how much underwear I needed to pack,"  
He froze mid sentence staring wide eyed at the pair. "Oh, hey Sirius, what's up? Did you need something?"

"Yah, I just came up to see how you guys were carrying on, Hermione tells me you are all nearly ready."

"Yup, nearly there, just need a little more of a push to get this enchantment right. Would you like to help me Sirius?"

He looked at her, as she tried to smooth her hair down. 

"Yah, of course, just let me know when."

"Thanks, we'll see you at dinner, yah?"

"Yah, see you then." With that Sirius walked past Harry out the door and down the hall to his room. 

"So yah Hermione, how much underwear should I pack?"

"Really Harry Potter?! You interrupted my spell casting for that?"

Harry looked sheepishly at the floor. 

"Fine, I'll bring all our laundry up and sort through it for you okay? I need to finish here, I'll see you at dinner." Hermione picked her wand up off the floor by the purse.

"Okay Mione, thank you."

Harry walked out and went in search of Ron.

Dinner that night, as you can imagine was tense. Delicious as always thanks to Molly Weasley, but tense all the same. Both Hermione and Sirius were boiling over with sexual frustration. Shooting glances at each other. They knew something sudden had sparked to life, neither of them knew why, but it felt exhilarating. It felt right.


	4. Race to Gain Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus has a genius idea, Harry makes an amusing discovery, and Hermione comes home early. Will our Sirius survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am starting a new job tomorrow morning. I will still try to post as often as possible, whether it is this story, or a writing prompt post, but I will try. As always, let me know in the comments, what you guys think so far.

Remus glared at Sirius. The gears turning in his head. Suddenly Remus' eyes grew wide, a thought popping into his head.

"Pads my friend, I think we have to go muggle on this one."

"What are you talking about Moony?"

"We can remove the door..."

Sirius looked from Remus to the door and back again.

"I think you're right Moony. Call Harry?"

"Call Harry."

Sirius went to the floo and made the emergency floo call to Harry. It took less than a minute before Harry stepped through the fire, his face twisted in panic. 

"What happened?! Is Hermione okay? The girls?!"

Sirius tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably, his laughter rang through the room. 

"Calm down pup, we need your muggle expertise."

Harry reached out and slapped Sirius upside his head, making his godfather laugh harder.

"Why is everything urgent for you?!"

"Well it kind of is kid, the girls stole our wands, and locked themselves in their room. We need to get the door open, get the kids cleaned up and in bed before Hermione comes home."

"Ohhhh, wait, who's we?"

"Remus fell for their tricks also."

That made Harry chuckle.

"You guys are so bad at this parenting thing aren't you. Bad news though, I told Ginny about your little call, and she said she was going to try and reach Hermione."

It was at that moment that Sirius felt the panic set in.

"Oh crap pup, we better hurry! Or I'm telling Hermione this was all your fault!"

"No you're not Padfoot." Remus walked into the room smiling at Harry. "How's your son pup?"

"Good, in bed, like my nieces should be." That comment earned him a glare from Sirius.

"Well then come help us. With you around it should be easy peasy." The amount of confidence rolling of Sirius was infectious and it got Harry in a can do mood.

"I need a screw driver and a hammer."

Everyone scurried into action, Remus headed to the kitchen for some chocolate, and Sirius went into the basement searching for his old tool kit. Harry made his way to the girls room. 

He knocked lightly on the door, no response. So he did what anyone would do, he turned the door knob, and the door swung open no problem. Harry looked at it curiously, why had his godfather had trouble with this? He looked inside the room, and saw two little girls, messy black curls draping over their faces, bodies entangled together. Both were sound asleep. The magic used must have dissipated when the tiny tots fell asleep. He kneeled down by the two angels and picked up Caeli, he cradled her in his arms and placed her in her bed. She opened her eyes just a little, and a smile reached her ears. 

"Good night Uncle Harry."

"Good night angel."

Harry tucked her in tight, and went to pick up KIra. He jumped slightly when he saw his two mentors leaning on the door frame, Sirius gripping a hammer and screw driver. 

"Did either of you even try the door?" Harry asked amusedly.

"Of course we did, about an hour ago. Remus got shocked!"

Sirius handed the tools to Remus and went to pick up his daughter. As he picked her up, she wiggled around in his arms and snuggled closer to his chest. As he laid her down in her bed, and pulled the covers up to her chin, she woke up enough to beg for a hug.

"Night daddy, I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

Sirius kissed her forehead, moved over to Caeli to give her a good night kiss also. 

"Good night daddy, I love you lots."

"I love you too princess."

As he moved to leave, he bent and picked up their wands, pocketing them. He heard to little sleepy giggles as he closed the door. Those girls were going to be the death of him, that is if Hermione didn't get him first.

Sirius, Remus and Harry all went to the library and sat together near the fire, Remus pulling out bars of chocolate and passing them around. Tonight had been crazy. 

The boys turned around, a look of terror on their face as they heard the front door slam. Hermione ran into the library. 

"What happened?! Ginny told me you had Harry come over for an emergency."

Sirius got up and went to his wife, he wrapped her in a tight hug. 

"No reason to worry love, Ginny's bonkers."

The other two laughed behind Sirius and Hermione looked over his shoulder.

"If that's the case why is Remus AND Harry here?" 

"The girls were having a bit of fun tonight and they were acting a bit rambunctious, like I said no reason to worry. They are peacefully asleep as we speak."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief, getting on her tip toes to peck her husband on the lips, he brought his hands up, tangling them in her righteous hair, forcing the kiss deeper. Hermione laughed softly. Pulling away from Sirius she made her way to her girls room. 

She opened the door and peeked in, just like Sirius said, they were all tucked in and out like a light. The room was a bit messy, but other than that nothing seemed to be wrong. She went and kissed her daughters foreheads and went back to the library. Everything in here looked to be in order also, but Sirius had said it had gotten a little wild. What exactly happened?

She sat down next to Remus, across from Sirius and looked him straight in the eyes. 

"Remus, what happened tonight, and tell me the truth."

Remus scratched the back of his head looking nervous. He glanced at Sirius who started picking at a loose string on his jeans, and Harry who just so happened to be reading a book, upside down. 

"Lets just say, your daughters are crafty and incredibly intelligent, and don't leave your wand where they can grab it."

"What? They did magic? That's amazing."

Hermione looked pleased. Those girls were going to be a handful, especially if they were tricky like their father, and smart like their mother. It was going to make raising them extremely interesting. She smiled at Sirius and he grinned back, love and devotion plainly displayed on his face. Yes interesting and tough, but Hermione wouldn't have it any other way. As long as she had Sirius by her side everything would be fine.


	5. A Puzzle Finally Solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two souls find each other in the most perfect way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am SOOOOO very sorry for that LONG delay. I started a new job a couple weeks ago and life once again took over. That and being in a room with 28 other people tends to lead to mass sickness. Seriously like half my training class ended up with colds, and I ended up with a bad respiratory infect hehe. All gone now! Work is going great, and as I settle into a set schedule I will be able to post more often on my other fics. Chapter three of Unimagined Love is almost done! Check it out if you haven't already, and as always comments and kudos are ALWAYS welcome.

Sirius was spending yet another dinner over at the Burrow. It was Easter hols and all the kids decided to come back to the Burrow for the break. It made Molly happy to have the house full, especially this close to the upcoming war. Sirius was sitting in the den talking to Remus, Molly was in the kitchen preparing dinner, and everyone else had headed to the orchard for a couple games of pick Quidditch.

The kitchen door opened, and Hermione made her way to the den. She had gotten tired of the heat and noise associated with outside. Sirius looked up as she walked in, and noticed her flushed face, she was wearing a tank top, and shorts, so he was able to see the sunburn blossoming on her chest, arms and legs. Hermione sat on the couch opposite the men, her head dropping to rest on the back cushion. Sirius noticed her uneven breath, her chest rising and falling heavily. Remus snapped his fingers in front of Sirius face drawing his attention. 

Sirius turned, his mouth agape, not realizing that he had been staring. Remus smirked. 

"See something you like Pads?"

Sirius smiled slyly. "You could say that Moony, but she'd never have me."

"You never know until you try old man."

A soft snore sounded from the couch and both looked over, amused, Hermione had fallen asleep.   
Sirius snickered but turned to continue watching Hermione sleep peacefully. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sirius sat at the Weasleys kitchen table once again, another night with the enormous family. He was watching Hermione again, it had become his favorite past time during the break, and he only had one more night to enjoy her company before they all hopped on the Hogwarts Express back to school, and then he wouldn't see her until the summer. The   
thought made him pout, he would be so bored without watching the increasingly enchanting woman. That sounded slightly creepy, even in his own head, and Remus found it strange. He hadn't known Sirius to be like this with any other woman. It must be a phase though, a phase that will pass once the poor girl went back to school.

She sat across from him at the table, her nose buried in a large book once again, her beautiful face was almost always hidden by books. As much as he loved seeing her doing what she enjoyed, he also loved seeing her lovely cheeks as color slowly crept up, or her lips all swollen after she had finished chewing on them while thinking. He loved her beautiful honey eyes, the spark they carried when she discussed what she had learned, and the way she couldn't seem to keep that one stubborn curl out of her face. It always made him chuckle when she would huff with annoyance, pushing that one strand behind her ear, only to have it slip right back out. 

"Um Sirius are you okay?"

He blinked shaking his head.

"Huh?"

"Well you're just kind of staring at me Sirius... What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering what you're reading about. Want to share?"

Hermione smiled and moved to his side of the table, seating herself right next to him. She brought the book around to show him what she was up to. The pictures looked gruesome in his opinion but he didn't care, he could feel her leg brushing against his as she talked. 

"I got this from the back end of the restricted section, it's a more 

in depth volume on Polyjuice. This one funnily enough actually goes into a lot more detail about the effects of using animal hairs in the potion. Could have used that info in second year right?" She laughed lightly to herself.  
It only confused Sirius.   
"What happened second year?"

"The boys never told you?"

Sirius shook his head in the negative.

"Well second year the Salazar Slytherins' secret chamber was opened by the heir of Slytherin, it was crazy. Everyone thought Harry opened it, you know because he can speak parseltongue, but Harry whole heartedly believed it was Malfoy, so I made polyjuice in order to infiltrate the Slytherin common room."

"Wait wait wait!" Sirius grabbed her hand in shock. "You brewed polyjuice potion in second year? That's amazing!"

Hermione stared at their conjoined hands, her eyes wide. Sirius realized what he had done and moved his hand away. 

"That genius Hermione, completely tops anything he Maurders did their second year."

Her smile made her entire being radiate. Her skin glowed and her eyes shone under the high praise. 

"Well thank you Sirius, that means a lot." She placed her hand over his, reestablishing the lost contact. It felt great. 

"So what happened with your polyjuice?"

"Nothing was wrong with the potion. It worked perfectly for Ron and Harry, but I accidently added a cat hair, thinking it was Millicent Bulstrodes', turns out she had a cat. Long story short, I turned into a cat/human hybrid and had to spend some time in the hospital wing with a tail."

He threw his head back a barking laugh erupting through the kitchen. 

"That's bloody brilliant witch. Great job." 

She spent the rest of that last evening regaling him with the tales of second year. The events truly amazed him. Her role in every step was fantastic. He would truly miss her when she left in the morning for school. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sirius leaned against his bedroom door breathing hard. He couldn't believe he had just done that. He willed his erection away, but it was damn near impossible after what just transpired between he and Hermione. It had been so intense, her slender body pressed against him. It was amazing, but she would never forgive him, he had pushed her into it so suddenly. He groaned, head in his hands. She would never ever look at him again. How was he going to fix this?

A tentative knock sounded behind him, and he pulled the door open. Hermione stood on the other side, hands nervously picking at a loose thread on her shirt. He cocked his head to the side, confusion prominent. 

"Ummm I need to ummm..." Hermione took a deep breath and pushed past him, he closed the door behind her and stared at her back.  
"I told Harry to stop bugging me for a little bit. I wanted to apologize for not using a locking charm. It kind of sucked being interrupted right?" 

She turned around, eyes meeting his. The blush reaching her forehead.

"Wait, you're sorry about not using a charm? Hermione, I should be saying sorry to you!"

"Why should you be sorry? You didn't do anything."

"I forced myself on you! How are you even here right now?"

She stepped closer to him. "You didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do."

Hermione reached up on her toes, her hand slipping into his long hair.   
"Sirius,"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. His black eyes locked onto her honey. 

"Hermione,"

His lips met hers, teeth clashing in desperate passion. His hands gripped the hem of her shirt, removing it he threw it on the floor, next he worked the button on her pants and pushing them down her hips, she kicked her legs, the pants flying across the room. He slipped his hand into her panties, fingers immediately slipping between the wet folds. He rubbed slowly at her swollen nub. She moaned into his mouth hands gripping his hair tighter. The vibrations spurned him further. His erection pressed against her abdomen. The much wanted friction sent unbearable shock waves through his body. He pressed harder and grounded against her. He pulled away gasping for breath.

"Hermione, I need you. I want you."

She groaned and vigorously nodded her head. He lifted her into his arms and moved them simultaneously to his bed. He laid her down in the center and settled himself between her legs, grinning like a fool. Their eyes met as he slipped his fingers back into her wet folds, he stared into her eyes as he slipped his index finger around her swollen clit, her eyes fluttered shut, soft whimpers escaping her parted lips. His lips and tongue sought out her throat, licking along her collar bone. He slowly aligned himself with her, moving the tip of his cock along her slit. She threw her head back, hips bucking out, he grinned to himself before latching onto her throat, sucking tenderly. 

"Sirius please, I want to be yours. Yours always and forever." 

"Yes my lovely."

He kissed her exposed throat before biting down sharply and finally slipping home, his cock penetrating deep into her tight cunt. Her body convulsed around him, the wall of her pussy like a vice grip, forcing him to bite hard, to keep control of himself. He could taste cooper and licked at the wound he unwittingly created. The growl Hermione emitted made his head shoot up concern evident on his face.

"I am so sorry love! I didn't mean to."

She slapped her hand against his mouth instantly shutting him up.

"Just move damnit." She ground out through gritted teeth, the fire in her eyes blazing, she brought her legs up wrapping them tightly around his back forcing him deeper. 

His hips snapped into action, sharply pulling out, she almost cried at the loss, but he didn't make her wait. He pushed forward at a dead crawl, making her heels dig into his back. His girl was not having any teasing. Of course he would grant her wish. He built his rhythm, her tight passage gripping his cock with every pass. Her hands worked their way into his hair, gripping tightly at the scalp. Forcing his mouth down onto hers. Their tongues danced, lips moving in perfect tandem, hips linking together in incredible movements, they fit together like two puzzle pieces. 

Her nails dug in, as his movements became erratic, her pussy walls fluttered, the coil tightening in her belly, he found her neck again, nuzzling against the tender skin, their moans permeated the air, the musk filled their nostrils, she screamed out in ecstasy as the coil finally snapped, the force of her contractions gripping his cock, not able to move, his teeth dug into the swollen marks on her neck as his cum filled her to the brink, leaking out around his cock. 

Her legs slowly released, and his movements stilled, the only sound was their heavy breathing as they slumped together, bodies melding perfectly. His lips grazed her ear, pushing the lush curls aside.

"I love you Hermione Granger."

The soft breath made her shiver, and his words made her heart soar. 

"And I love you Sirius Black."

He rolled over onto his side, dragging her with him, bringing her against him, back pressed into his chest. She sighed deeply, a smile gracing her perfect lips, that would be a site he would never forget. Sirius tucked his face against the top of her head as her breathing evened out, chest rising and falling slowly. Sirius decided to join her in sleep, and the soft sounds of his snores soon filled the room.


End file.
